Some people enjoy others sufferings
by fishy123
Summary: Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time and sees her kissing another guy! And when he asks her the most important quastion of his life he gets an unexpected answer! My first fic! Please read!COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

HI EVERYONE!  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO BE NICE!  
  
ENJOY AND EXCUSE MY POOR SPELLING ABILITIES  
  
Some people enjoy others sufferings  
  
Chapter1  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the hut with Miroku, who he didn't even notice. He was to busy thinking about Kagome. 'Where is she? She was supposed to be back 2 days ago! 'He was getting angry, sad, and worried all at the same time.  
  
Naraku was dead and the jewel was complete. Inuyasha never used the jewel because he knew what'll happen if he became a demon and since he didn't want to turn in to a human, he just stayed as a hanyuo. But also now that the Shikon no Tama was complete Kagome started to spend more time in her world then in Federal Era.  
  
That saddened him because he finally decided to tell her how he felt and it seemed that he would never get the chance to do so because she was gone most of the time and didn't want him to come to her time. You'd ask why? He had no idea but he did know that she was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was! Didn't she trust him?  
  
It was getting late and the sun was long gone. 'That's it!' he thought,' I'm going to get her whether she wants it or not!' With that he rose up and went outside to the well.  
  
"Where're you going?" Miroku asked. "To get Kagome." Was all Inuyasha said before he left. Miroku smirked as he watched the hanyou leave the hut. He knew that Inuyasha wanted to tell Kagome how he felt; he just wished that Kagome would return his feelings. "Good luck Inuyasha." he whispered.  
  
Right after Inuyasha left Sango walked in with sleeping Shippo in her arms. "Where did he go?" she asked as she put Shippo by Kilala and walked over to sit by Mirroku. "To get his life either settled or ruined." He answered. "He went to talk to Kagome, didn't he?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder." Yup", and with that they both closed their eyes and fell asleep, enjoying each others company.  
  
******************* (Kagome's time)  
  
While Inuyasha was going insane in the Federal Era, Kagome was having the time of her life. You see, there was this new guy at her school who was flirting with her for a pretty long time but unfortunately never got a chance to ask her out since she was in Federal Era most of the time. But now that Naraku was dead and the jewel was complete she could spend more time in her world and also give Yosoko (I made up his name. And I know it sucks but to name him something didn't I?) a chance to finally ask her out and he did the very same day.  
  
They both had a great time. First they went to the movies. It was Kagome's choice and of course she chooses a very romantic (and boring) movie. And at the end Yosoko end up falling asleep on Kagome's shoulder. After the movie he invited her to a very nice restaurant. Kagome felt that she could tell him everything, even about the Federal Era. But of course she kept her mouth shut.  
  
It was getting late and Kagome decided that it was time to go home. She completely forgot that she promised Inuyasha that she would be back hours ago. Hell, she even forgot about Inuyasha and the whole Federal Era! Sure she loved him (Inuyasha) or at least that's what she thought. After she met Yosoko she wasn't sure what she thought about him. But even if she did love Inuyasha it didn't matter since HE loved Kikyo and she was always her reincarnation and nothing else. At least not to Inuyasha....But she had NO idea how wrong she really was.  
  
******************* Inuyasha finally got out of the well and headed straight to Kagome's room. Lucky for him she left her window open. He jumped into it and quietly landed on the carpet in her room. Then he stopped for a second to sniff the air. But there was no sign of Kagome in the house. Now he was getting really worried. Inuyasha would have gone to look for Kagome if her mom hadn't walked in." Oh, hi Inuyasha!" she said with a huge mile on her face, "You must be looking for Kagome, aren't you?" "Feh," was all he said. "Don't worry; she should be back pretty soon. You can wait here if you want to. I'll keep Sota busy so he won't be bothering you like he always does. Tell me if you need anything. " she gave him another smile and then walked out of the room." Wait!" Inuyasha suddenly said. "Hhmn ?" Mrs. Higurasi's head popped from behind the door. "Thanks." was all Inuysha said. "You welcome." And once again she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Inuyasha then turned around to look around the room and went to sit by the window. 'Where could she be at this hour?' he thought, ' Why is she spending so much time here anyway? I mean sure she misses her family but still...'  
  
His thoughts were cut suddenly when he heard voices outside. 'Kagome,' he thought. He jumped of the window so Kagome won't think that he is spying on her now. There was someone else there but he didn't know who it was. He carefully went back to the window and looked in it so that he could see Kagome (and whoever else was with her) but she couldn't. He saw a guy standing really close to his Kagome , too close actually. Suddenly the guy bended down and KISSED Kagome on the LIPS. Inuyasha was ready to Kill the bastard but Yosoko already pulled away and after saying good night or something like that(Inuyasha couldn't hear exactly what he said) he left. Inuyasha was shocked, he could smell the surprise from Kagome but he could also smell...PLEASURE of being kissed by that guy. "Why Kagome? Why?" he said aloud though he didn't mean to.  
  
Kagome of course heard him. She turned in his direction and her eyes went wide. 'Oh God, I hope he didn't see me and Yosoko kissing.' She thought. "Inuyasha I..." Kagome didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because Inuyasha already jumped from the window and stood right in front of her and cut her of, "You know Kagome, I would have killed that jerk if I ... I...if I didn't smell pleasure coming from...you! I'm sorry from keeping you away from him. Now I know why you wanted to spend so much time here and not let me come. But you don't have to worry about that now. The jewel is complete and Naraku is dead you don't have to come to Federal Era anymore..."  
  
Kagome looked in to his eyes and so much pain, hurt, anger, and betray. Suddenly she angry REALLY angry! "Oh please Inuyasha! Don't try to make me feel bad and show me how bad your life is and that you are the only one in the world who is always getting hurt! You are throwing a scene just because you've seen me with another guy! Yes, I know we kissed but it only lasted for 3 or 5 seconds and it was just a sweet little kiss on the lips which I didn't even respond to! I have seen you and Kikyuo kiss for at least 10 TIMES! And every single time it wasn't just a little sweet kiss! It was always a long, passionate one and I bet you answered it EVERT SINGLE TIME! SO don't give me all of this crap!  
  
I have feelings too you know! And they have been hurt a lot since the first time I met you, Inuyasha. I just wanted to bring some love in to my life since, the only person I truly love doesn't even notices me!" Tears were now running down Kagome's face. Inuyasha was now feeling guilty about how Kagome felt and it was all his fault!  
  
"Kagome", he said as he came closer to her and hugged her tightly. Kagome didn't respond to it but Inuyasha didn't care right now. All he cared about was that she was in his arms now and she basically just told him right now that she loved him but he still wanted to hear her say it. So, he asked the one question he always wanted to know the answer to." Kagome, I'm sorry for everything that you had to go throw because of me. I am also sorry for not telling you how I felt for so long. The only reason I came here for was to tell you how I feel about you. But I want to know how you feel first, " he took a deep breath 'There it goes. ' he thought," Kagome do you love me?"  
  
Kagome broke away from the hug (whish she actually answered after a while). Her eyes were red from crying and she still sobbing. She looked straight into his eyes which she knew will probably hold lots of pain after he'll hear her answer.  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE IS STILL ONE MORE CHAPPTER LEFT! AND IT'S NOT WHAT YOU MIGHT EXPECT IT TO BE!  
  
REVIEW! Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Is this story on your favorite list yet? Tell me what you think the ending will be! And also tell me what I have to work on! I'll try to update this weekend or on Friday. If this story is going to be successful I 'll writte another one which I think most of you will like but it's going to be completely different from this one but now I have to go and study for my History and Science test. Later, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok people there is your update I hope you'll like it and sorry for those who thought that Inuyasha was OOC. I'll try to keep everybody in character as much as I can but no promises.  
  
Some people enjoy others sufferings  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tears run from Kagome's eye and down her face. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes but at the same time... Slowly lifting her head so she could look in Inuyasha's golden eyes, she took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"Inuyasha, I hated you when I first met you but then as we started to spend more time together I realized that I had feeling for you, very strong feelings. You could even call it love." She watched as Inuyasha smiled down at her. He looked like a kid who just got something he really, Really wanted. He slowly rose his hand to her face and brushed all the tears away. His mouth opened to say something but Kagome cut him.  
  
"But also as time moved on Kikyou came back and you started to run to her every time you saw her. I tried to ignore it and told myself that you would come back to me even after that time when she tried to get you to go to hell with her.(episode 23) Soon, I started to understand that you might never come back. That you'll go to hell with Kikyou. So, I tried to move on, Inuyasha, I tried to forget about my feelings for you. But I couldn't since I was in Federal Era most of the time...with you. Remember that you said that I had to many tests in the past few months? Well, not all of them were actually tests, I actually went on a date a couple of times wile I was at my time..."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stepped away from her, pretty fast actually. The smile disappeared from his face and was replaced with a frown, "You lied to me? All this time you lied to me?"  
  
Now Kagome was MAD, really MAD. "Yes, I did Inuyasha! I lied to you just like you did to me about Kikyou! That was the only way I could POSSIBLY forget about YOU! And you know what? IT WORKED! I actually had a good time with a guy WITHOUT thinking about YOU! You know why I had such good time with HIM and not you even though I only know HIM for TWO MONTHS and we got along perfectly fine, WHILE I know YOU for two YEARS and we still can't get along even if we probably know EVERYTHING about each other? Well, I'll tell you why it's because you are such a stupid, selfish HANYUO! And you still think that people HATE because you ARE a HALF BREED? NO, Inuyasha it's because you're the worst person they could ever meet because of your stupid personality! There, are you happy now? That's my answer Inuyasha(she means it's her answer for the "DO you love me?" question. Yeah, I know you hate me now so you don't have to tell me that in your reviews sniff, sniff)  
  
Inuyasha slowly took in everything she had just said and looked down at his feet so that his eyes would be covered by his bangs. "I'm really sorry Kagome. I mean, I never meant to hurt you, Kagome. I really didn't. But I guess ONE good thing came out of this whole thing..." Inuyasha slowly rose his head while he spoke so that he could look her in the eyes." I found out how you REALLY feel about me."  
  
As he finished Kagome finally realized what she just said. Her eyes got wide open and tears started to run from them. "I-in-inu-yasha I'm s-so- sorry...I didn't mean. R-really I d-didn't..."  
  
"Save it! WE both know that you DID mean it. You just waited for the right moment to tell me that!" Pain and Anger, lots of anger was in his voice. For a second she even thought that she saw tears in his eyes but she quickly shook it of. Inuyasha turned around fast so that his hear hit her face, painfully actually (I always wanted to write that ) he didn't really meant it but OH WELL. HI was pissed of and he didn't care what happened around him! So, he just stormed of to the well leaving crying Kagome behind.  
  
Kagome didn't move. She just stood there sobbing while watching him leave. She really didn't meant what she said she was just mad at him and wasn't thinking about what she said. 'I better leave him be right now or I'll just make things worse for both of us. I'm so stupid, God! I hate myself! I hurt him... I hurt him so bad and I didn't even mean it! I'm SO, SO STUPID!' She fell on her knees and started to sob even harder until her mom opened the door and Kagome into the house. Mrs. Higurashi heard everything and now tried to stop her daughter crying, which she succeeded in doing after a while. Kagome fell asleep in her lap after saying that she'll talk to Inuyasha tomorrow and everything will be O.K. But little did she know that that will never happen.(A/N I wanted to stop here but decided to continue since I said that there is only ONE more chapter let)  
  
(Federal Era)  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the highest branch of the secrade tree(the tree that he was pinned to) . He was sad now, not mad but sad. He even let a single tear run down his cheek but quickly brushed it of when he heard foot steps coming his way. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was. Kikyou. Inuyasha jumped of the tree and stood right in front of her.  
  
"I see you have cried over that stupid human but that's O.K. because soon you won't have a worry in the world." She said calmly and walked a little closer to him.  
  
"First of all Kikyou I didn't cry. Second of all don't call Kagome stupid. And third what the hell do you mean I won't have a worry in the world?"  
  
"Because it's time that we go to hell Inuyasha. Naraku is dead and the jewel is complete so the time is right now."  
  
"NO Kikyou the time isn't right and also I'm not going to hell with you. I'm stying here with living, with KAgome ."  
  
Kikyou looked shocked and mad as sha siseed her bow so hard that her knuckles were white. "What? She broke your heart Inuyasha! And you still want to stay with her! You hated me after Naraku betrayed it us. But you still love her even after what SHE did! How could you Inuyasa? I gave you one last chance. What's your choice INuyasah?"  
  
"I already told you KIkyou I want to stay here, with Kagome. And that's my last choice!" He said as he was getting pissed at her now. He was down with her and had moved on. Why couldn't she just life with it and leave?  
  
"Well in that case I have no choice but to make you come with me Inuyasha!" Her eyes flashing with anger as she watched him turn and started to leave.  
  
"What the h...?" He stopped and started to turn around as he talked but before he finished an arrow flew straight at him and in his chest(heart). After that Kikyou opened the 'door' to hell and jumped into it while saying "See you there Inuyasha." with an evil smile inher face.  
  
The next morning Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kaede went to the tree only to find Inuyasha there... He was in the same exact position as when Kagome first saw him. He was even pinned to the sacrade tree in the same spot as before by the arrow that was also in the exact same place.  
  
Kagome run to him and quickly pulled the arow out, which to her surprise was were easy to pull out then the 1st time she did it. Only this time Inuyasha didn't wake up. Ever.  
  
The end!  
  
A/N Well how do you like it? Review and Review! I was kinda in a hurry when I wrote so ...yeah just wanted to let you know. I'm going to write another short fic next weekend so please read that one too when it'll come out! Thanks everybody who reviewed for the last chapter! And again excuse my spelling!  
ÐÐ°ÑÐ°Ð»Ð¾ ÑÐ¾ÑÐ¼Ñ   
  
ÐÐ¾Ð½ÐµÑ ÑÐ¾ÑÐ¼Ñ 


	3. Epilouge

A/N Ok, Ok, OK there is your LAST chapter for this story! I got a lot of reviews that asked me to write an epilogue. Sorry I didn't update earlier but I didn't know what to put in this chapter and I was busy with my other story called "Thanks to the kidnaper.." READ IT! I'm really proud of it but I didn't get a lot of reviews for it. Am I that bad? I really don't get it. What do you people want from me? This story is way worse than my TTTK one but I got more reviews for this one and not the other one! I'm really confused now!  
  
Declaimer: Me, do not own Inuyasha!  
  
Ch. 3 Epilogue  
  
It's been 3 years since Inuyasha's 'death'. Kagome still wasn't over it. She kept blaming herself for it over and over again. They didn't seal the well and Kagome still came to visit once in a while. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo tried to get Kagome to forget Inuyasha and move on but failed. The young miko kept the rosary and always carried it around with her.  
  
Miroku and Sango were married had a little 2 year old daughter named Lena. Since Kagome had finished college (barely) they asked her to be their babysitter because they were gone a lot, to fight demons. Miroku wasn't really a lot of help when it came to fighting without his 'hole' although he used his monk abilities to make barriers and point out where the demon was and stuff like that. Kagome would help them sometimes but that was really rare since Inuyasha's 'death'.  
  
Once they even asked Sesshomarru for help, to bring Inuyasha back to life that is. The answer was NO! It was because Sess hated his brother AND because he couldn't do it even if he wanted to. Inuyasha isn't alive but he isn't dead either. You can say that he is just taking a VERY LONG nap. Kaede says that his body is alive you can even see him breathing but his soul... His soul is trapped somewhere so that it won't be able to come back to its body nor go to peace.  
  
When Kikyou meant hell she didn't meant the hell that you go to after you die, she meant the kind of hell that you feel. You're stuck in the middle and you can't go either way. Can't come back to live and you can't go to peace. All you do is fly/walk around the living like a ghost. You see your friends suffer and you can't do anything. You try to comfort them when they are sad and you know that's all your fault but they can't see you, feel you, hear you or even smell you. That is REAL hell!  
  
Yep, that's how Inuyasha spend the last 3 years of his 'so called life'. He knew everything that his friends especially Kagome. He himself, the all mightly Inuyasha, almost cry because of all the pain Kagome went throw, knowing that it was him that caused it. Why did he had to be so stubborn and stupid? Why did KAGOME fell for a jerk like him? Why didn't she just move on? Why didn't he just die, really die?  
  
'I have to many questions that'll never be answered. ' he thought to himself. He tried to cheer himself up by remembering all the good times he had with Kagome and the others. 'I wonder if I'll ever will be able to apologise to her, to hug her tight and never let her go? STUPID! I ask myself more unanswered questions. I guess I'll be stuck like this forever, alone. Even after Kagome dies she'll be put to rest and so will Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. And it's all because of that bitch Kikyou!' his thoughts trailed of as he watched Kaede walk into the hut that, Kagome and Lena were in. (Sango and Miroku were out killing demons again)  
  
Kaede came in and sat down right across Kagome. Silence filled the room for a minute or two before Kagome broke it.  
  
"I wish Inuyasha was here right now." Kagome started out of nowhere, she just wanted to talk to someone, about Inuyasha, who won't interrupt her and tell her to stop and move on like Sango did. She knew Kaede would listen to her and then probably give her a good advice or something.  
  
"I was wondering what would of happened if he was alive right now. Would have made up and had kids and lived happily ever after or would it be the opposite?" Kagome said as she put the sleeping baby in her little bed.  
  
Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment before talking, "You would have probably made up, child. And it's just what I wanted to talk to you about"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know how much ye miss Inuyasha , Kagome. And I found a way for you and him to be together only the others might not like it." Kaede said sadly  
  
Kagome's head shoot up immediately, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "What is it, Kaede? I'll do anything to be with him again just tell me what to do!"  
  
"We will have to find a special flower called Kolokolchic but Sango, Shippo and Miroku are doing it right now. The flower will attract Inuyasha's soul. It will also let Inuyasha go (or 'rest in peace') so that he won't be stuck in the middle again"  
  
"That's great! But how do Sango and Miroku know? Why can't Inuyasha come back to his body? What'll happen to me? Why didn't you tell me that earlier? How is the flower gonna attract Inuyasha? I'm still a little confused about how this suppose to bring us together!" Kagome said all of this really fast and almost on one breath so she was breathing heavily. It was hard not to interrupt Kaede and there were so many questions in her mind now. "I told them about this a week ago when you were in your time. They made up the whole thing about killing a demon and went to look for the flower. The flower has a specific light to it that we, humans, can't see but the souls can. That's what attracts them. Kolokolchic also has a very powerful spell on it that can be used once and that's how Inuyasha is going to be free. And yes, I'm sure of all of that. I didn't tell you that earlier because the flower only blooms once in 5 years, which is today. It wouldn't make any sense if I told you that and didn't have the most important ingredient.  
  
Inuyasha cannot come back to his body because of Kikyou's spell. The spell is so strong that even Kolokolchic isn't able to break it but it can let him go free. You Kagome will have to...t-to d-d-die. That's why the others don't like it but it all depends on you, child. Are you willing to give up your life for Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome stared at the floor for a second before letting out a long sign and starting to talk but before she could say anything Miroku, Sango , Shippo, and Kilala walked into the room.  
  
Sango and Shippo run to Kagome and hugged her tightly while Miroku went to check on his baby girl and give Kaede the flower.  
  
"Have you told her yet, lady Kaede?" Sango asked after letting go of her best friend.  
  
Kaede nodded in a 'yes' and then looked Kgome straight in the eyes, "She was about to tell me her answer.  
  
But again, Kagome who didn't even say anything was iterated by a little fox kitsune.  
  
"No Kagome! Say no! You have your whole life to do it you don't have to sacrifice it all! Inuyasha waited 3 years he can wait another 10! Please Kagome, don't leave!" He sobbed and buried his face in her shoulder and got his little arms around her. Even though he matured a little over years his size has barely changed.  
  
Kagome hugged him back but even he won't change her decision.  
  
"Since Inuyasha's death I have been miserable. I cried every night and blamed myself for everything that happened. I even thought about suicide but because of you guys I didn't do anything stupid." A single tear slid down her face and on the kitsunes head, "I've finished school and college and even tried to go on a couple of dates. After a while I got enough courage in my self , with your help, and told Kouga how I really felt about him. Yes, he did try to get me by force but Kilala protected me that time. "More tears run down Kagome's face while she petted the cat demon, who purred in answer.  
  
"A lot of demons tried to get rid of Inuyasha's body permanently but you all protected the grave and later out a strong barrier around it. And later told me how to break it. It was you who told me to come back to my time, find Inuyasha's grave and burry Tetsysaiga there so the demons in this time won't steal it (the barrier wasn't strong enough to protect Tetsaiga). It didn't work for Inuyasha like that because his body wasn't able to go through the well anymore. Damn Kikyou! You tried to make my life as good as it could get and you did a good job but there was still one thing missing from it...Love. Nobody could give it to me but Inuyasha. I would never be truly happy in life if I didn't have that. That is why, I decided to accept your offer, Kaede. I'm gonna do it."  
  
Shippo started crying again and started begging her to stay again. Sango was also crying. She slowly walked to Kagome and hugged her tightly. After a while they broke the hug to look at each other and sango smiled through tears as she whispered to her dear friend, "I knew that you were gonna say, yes, Kagome. I have to admit I don't like it but at least you'll be happy. And no matter what, we will meet again."  
  
Kagome smiled and whipped of the tears. "When can we start, Kaede?'  
  
"Whenever you want child. But I'm guessing you would want to go say goodbye to your family first."  
  
The 20-year-old girl shook her head and gave another weak smile to everyone in the room, "No, I won't be able to take it if I had to go and tell my family all of it. So, please can we start now? "  
  
"Of course, follow me." Kaede said and smiled at a girl.  
  
Kaede led them to her hut and started preparing everything for the ritual while Kagome said her goodbyes to everyone including Kilala and Lena.  
  
It was Shippo's turn and when she came to him he started sobbing uncontrollably and hugged Kagome REALY tight.  
  
"It's Ok Shippo. Don't be sad and please stop crying." Kagome said as she got the fox in her arms and tried to comfort him.  
  
"I'll always be watching you and I'll always be here," she put her right hand on his heart, "In your heart. Just be strong and promise me that you'll take good care of everybody , especially yourself. I just need you to do me a little favor, Shippo, OK?"  
  
The boy tried to be string but tears were running down his cheek like two little rivers.  
  
"Anything, Kagome. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well, after the ritual cut my finger and get a little blood on your hand. That will let you go through the well. Once you're there find Sota, Mr. higurashi or Mrs. Higurashi. Tell them all who you are and about the ritual and my reason for not telling them, OK? You do remember my reason, don't you. Shippo remember that someday we will meet again." After repeating Sango's words Kagome walked to Kaede.  
  
"Yeah, I remember everything, Kagome. And I'll be strong, just for you. And I'll do anything you've asked me to and I promise that I'll take care of everything." Sniff.  
  
It took Kagome a while to mentally let go of every thing in this world, with that she took the potion from Kaede, that'll separate her soul from her body, and drunk it all up in a second.  
  
She felt dizzy and everything around her was turning black. The last thing she heard was her friends screaming for her.  
  
She opened her eyes and quickly stood up after remembering what happened to her. She looked around and saw everybody clutching HER body, crying and screaming for her. It was like watching herself die from the third point of view.  
  
But suddenly she felt a strong warm hand on her shoulder. She span around only to find...  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she run to him an hugged him tightly crying into his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her back just as tightly. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath of her smell. (Sounds stupid doesn't it? But hey English isn't my best subject!)  
  
"Kagome I know everything that happened to you since I ...died. I know about the whole plan. Why did you do it Kagome, why? Why did you give up all your life for...m-me?"  
  
Kagome stopped sobbing and looked up, deep into his eyes. Inuyasha did the same and both were lost in each other orbs.  
  
"Because I-I- I love you Inuyasha. Always did and always will." She said simply.  
  
"Kagome... I'm sorry for everything I did, for being a jerk, for being over protective and so damn jealous. But gods, Kagome, I love you and I was afraid that I'll lose you. I'm sorry." Inuyasha answered and looked down at the floor as guilt washed over him.  
  
But suddenly Kagome leaned closer to him kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at first but then responded to it and even deepened it. While that the Kolokolchic fell from Inuyasha's hiaori and gave out a little spark before vanishing. This was kind of a signal to Kaede that Kagome indeed found Inuyasha and that both of them were happy together. She of course later told everybody about it.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were to busy to notice that they were transported in to 'heaven. They broke of the kiss and looked around. It was almost exactly like Federal Era. It had beautiful mountains that surrounded the whole area. There was also a waterfall and a calm clean lake. The grass was fresh and bright green color and so was the air (expect for the green part) t But the best part about this place was that here was no one there who could harm them in any way. In fact, they were the only people there except for birds and animals.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it, Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled in his chest.  
  
"Yeah, it is. And look, there is a perfect little hut right in front of the lake, just for us!"  
  
"It's perfect here! I never imagined paradise like this! I always thought it should be on clouds and all that!" Kagome wanted to say something else but was stopped by Inuyasha's lips that fiercely crusher on hers and that drove her crazy.  
  
"Lets go," Inuyasha whispered against her lips, "We both have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Ok, but I want to ask you a question first." Kagome said in a low voice and turned her head away from his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" A crawled hand brought Kagome's head up again so she was forced to look at him.  
  
"Why did Kikyou do this to you? I mean she wanted to take you to hell WITH her and no just let you be stuck in the middle. Besides I thought you had a choice?!"  
  
Inuyasha leted Kagome go and hugged her again and gave her a tender kiss. "That's what I thought , Kagome, but I guess Kikyou is just one of these people who enjoy other's people sufferings."  
  
THE END!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
  
A/N Well do you like it? It took me a whole day to write this! In a couple of days I'm gonna post a little page that will answer ALL your reviews in, so feel free to ask any questions you want that, of course, INVOLVE one of my stories or just email me! Thanks to everybody who reviewed for ch2! Read my othrer story called 'Thanks to the kidnaper..." You'll love it!  
  
This is my new record! 6 PAGES!  
  
REVIW AND REVIW! 


End file.
